


Still a man

by Hotgitay



Category: Fosse/Verdon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Bob confides in his girlfriend and she comforts him the only way she knows how





	Still a man

“I need to know I’m still a man.” Bob had told his girlfriend.

Ann immediately knew what he meant when he muttered those words to her.

Bob wanted intimacy from the woman he loved the most as he laid down in that damn hospital bed.

He had just had surgery on his heart after a heart attack had taken him completely by surprise.

Ann climbed atop him, the two were on top of each other on the bed together. Her boyfriend eyed her warily, his eyes filling slightly with nonstop lust.

“Is this better for you?” Ann had asked him. His hands reaching for her clothing, slowly unbuttoning and ripping them off of her.

“Fucking fantastic.” Bob muttered sheepishly. He had the most beautiful woman in the world in front of him, he was a lucky man. A very lucky man.


End file.
